Uranian Astrology
Introduction Uranian astrology has a special focus on 'midpoints' and the 'meridian'. |TheUranianAstrologer:/blog/What is Uranian Astrology?> "So one of the most important points in the Uranian system is the Meridian. In the traditional chart the Midheaven is the tenth house cusp and it's the area of career, social aspirations, the mother or the father, and it's kind of as simple as that. In the Uranian system it's the first point that we go to because it's a snapshot of the soul, it's a picture of our consciousness, it's our soul's essence, what we really want to do regardless of whether it brings attention and recognition from the outside. The Meridian as Alfred Witter puts it....it's the "I," the "me," the "my." So when we combine the Meridian with other planets, say Mercury, and Mercury is how we communicate, it's our thoughts....it would be Meridian/Mercury...."my thoughts." Or lets combine it with the Moon which is our emotions, our emotional unconscious. It would be "my emotions." So we can go to those midpoints and take a look at what planetary pictures are descriptive of the person around that."|TheUranianAstrologer:/blog/What is Uranian Astrology?> The inventor, Alfred Witte developed this system after WWI where his prestigious group was forced to reinvent astrology to improve their predictive abilties: "Lets go back to the battle front. So with the dial Witte and Seigrunn were now beginning to accurately time the bombardments with amazing precision, but perhaps the more illuminating discovery that Witte had made was that he started to notice unoccupied points on the dial that were repeatedly being activated when things would happen in the environment. He watched these anomalies, and after years of proofing he aptly named these points of energy Hades and Cupido. These mysterious points are referred to a Transneptunian planets in the Uranian system." It's hard to know if these are "real": "The Transneptunian planets are actually hypotheticals. The physical bodies have never been discovered but they are "points of energy" that have been proofed over many years. There are eight Transneptunian planets in all, the first two (Cupido and Hades) being discovered by Alfred Witte and the remaining six energy points (Zeus, Kronos, Apollon, Admetos, Vulcanus and Poseidon), discovered by his students as they carried on Witte's work with the dial. The Transneptunian planets add a tremendous amount of clarity and depth to a chart. I often see it as "putting a magnifying glass to the astrological chart," illuminating already present patterns even more." Alfred Witte "Witte's system never gained support outside Germany and did not reemerge from the Nazi suppression of astrology in the late 1930s. It is remembered today primarily through cosmo-biology, the system developed by Reinhold Ebertin, one of Witte's students. The Hamburg school was championed by Hermann Lefeldt after the war. Lefeldt published both a revised German edition of Witte's book and an English translation.The progress of Uranian astrology stopped by Witte's suicide in Hamburg on August 2, 1941, a death possibly related to the rise of Nazism and the resulting suppression of astrology in Germany."[1] http://theuranianastrologer.com/new-blog-2/2015/2/2/what-is-uranian-astrology (see Uranian Astrology) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamburg_School_of_Astrology "The Hamburg School of Astrology originated in Hamburg, Germany, and revolved around the research and teachings of surveyor/astrologer/amateur astronomer Alfred Witte." Uranian points http://www.uranian-institute.org/tnpdata.htm "These are the comments amateur astronomer Alfred Witte wrote in 1924 and 1925 about the nature and visibility of the Transneptunians: "The outgoing emanations of the Sun have, at the distance of Neptune, such a low level of density that their vibratory rate reflects as a greenish-blue color. The greater the distance from the Sun, the finer and smaller these swirling emanations are, according to the law of capillarity (ed.: which, according to Witte, accounted for the correspondence between the color spectrum and planetary distance from the Sun). (Witte 1975, p 220). "Of the etheric rays which surround the Sun, the smallest particles radiate outward from the midpoint of our solar system so that, at the distance of Cupido the low-density mass corresponds with a light blue color. At the next step of the sequence these emanations should consist of even finer particles, and thus at the distance of Hades resemble an indigo blue color" (Witte 1975, p 220), and "Though it is possible that the conjectured planet Cupido, in spite of the faintness of its reflected light, might be sighted with the telescope; one cannot count on sighting the following planet Hades with the telescope, since its indigo blue color is obscured by the color of the evening sky. The colors of the next two planets, Zeus and Kronos, reflect the vibratory rates of the colors violet-blue and lavender-grey to us on Earth. Only through photographic exposures made with plates which record ultraviolet rays would one be able to visibly verify these Transneptunian planets ascertained by mathematical calculations." (Witte 1975, p 222) What Witte did not suspect is that today we have the technology to detect planetary bodies in these regions, and that at the dawn of the 21st century, information from the transneptunian regions is being relayed to the Earth, bit by bit, which may confirm or clarify Witte's observations. In addition to the fact that astronomically-verified trans-saturnian planets (except the newcomer Pluto) are of increasingly gaseous and subtle composition as we move outward from our Sun, there are also indicators that the outermost transneptunians are might reflect additional light from a neighboring solar system." References Category:Astrology Category:Outer Planets